Heretofore, collating systems have operated on a start-and-stop basis. By this it is meant, that precut sheets of printed material are projected towards a collating table where they are brought to a stop, before they are moved forward as a collated stack of printed sheets. However, with the desire for higher sheet-handling speeds, these previous systems have been found to be inadequately slow. These systems became unreliable, when attempts were made to increase their operating speed primarily because of the dynamics of abruptly stopping the sheets and restarting the stacks. The present invention was conceived as a means of providing a high speed continuous collating operation.